Enterprise customers are increasingly adopting multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) based virtual private network (VPN) services to implement a communication network among their respective customer sites via a service provider's network. Such MPLS-based VPNs provide direct any-to-any reachability among an enterprise's customer sites. An enterprise customer may, for example, deploy voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) services and/or local area network (LAN) based data services to their customer sites via their respective VPN.